The Hunter of Mahora
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto...the youngest sibling of the most powerful and respect huntresses...'Artemis Huntresses of Execution'. Now after finally graduating from his school he is ready...to go to Japan as a history teacher! Now a teacher of class 2-A will he be able to juggle his hunter duties while teaching his students? Probably not... Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

**_Azureking: Hola! Whazzup!? Hehe, it's been a while since I updated a new story...haha jk! Anyway, I've been trying to make this crossover for sometime and now seems perfect since both are finished sad but...a sense accomplishment. Anyway, instead of doind Naruto appearing to Negima world I decided to make a born in that world with some elements from two other animes...anyway I hope you like it. _**

**_Also, my birthday is coming so expect a huge uploads of my fanfics. My grades might take a hit but it's worth it! _**

_**So please review, review, review and enjoy the chapter!** _

A red haired teen was sitting in a club as people around him danced. The teen sighted as he felt like he was getting drunk from the whole party atmosphere alone. "Ugh... even a simple fruit juice feels almost like an alcoholic beverage." The boy complained as he finished drinking the last of the sweet liquid in a single shot. "Cassandra will be pissed that I came here again without her or the other girls permission. Oh well, the life of a hunter and a weapons master isn't easy."

He jumps out his seat to fix his rustled clothes, which were an elegant and at the same time practical choice. He wore a white robe that underneath had a chain mail shirt for light protection with additional holsters on his sides, each equipped with a unique weapon. His pants were made from an odd type of material that seemed to 'clank' softly with each step that was taken. It had multiple pockets, like the shirt and the robe, along with additional holsters but they were empty.

As the teen was leaving the club, he was stopped by two young and attractive twin girls. He looked at the first teenage girl who had short black hair and pale green eyes highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wore a red, strapless dress with black lining. Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. While at first glance it appeared that her dress seemed to be made out of a simple, red material but a trained eye would notice that it was meant for light protection.

"Where are you going?" The black haired girl inquired.

The teen smiled kindly. "Sorry, but I have to go now to Negi's gradutation ceremony. Thanks for the party by the way."

The second girl frowned. "Really? But you'll just go to your new job after that right? We won't see each other anymore..." she spoke sadly and blushed when she looked at him. This teenage girl, like her sister also had long black hair and pale green eyes with the exception that they were highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Naruto nods. "Hey, I said that this job isn't going to be easy since it is a very important one. But I promise to drop by whenever I can get some time off." He smiled, not realizing that his smile was charming enough to get both of the girls blushing madly.

"Hey, Maelstrom!"

The red haired turned around and saw a man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves, and black dress pants. He had gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache. The man walked up to the three teens while holding a suitcase that was as tall as his height which was double the size of the three.

"Junior... what the hell took you? Actually, never mind. Did you get the new addition for my arsenal?" The red haired boy asked.

The man nodded as he placed the case in front of the teen who proceeded to open it and smiled at what he saw inside.

It was a meter long Bo-Staff made from red metal and decorated with fire style accents.

The teen picked it up and spinned the weapon around as he tried to get used to the weight and reach. After doing some thrusts and additional spins, he clicked a button and the staff turned into two short sticks that were connected by a metal chain... they also had a similar look to...

The teen looked back smirking at the man. "Nice, a shotgun and a nunchucku as well. Have to say that this is possibly the best weapon you've had ever given me. So, I guess this is goodbye for now..."

Junior smiled and nodded, "Heh, next time you come here try drinking something harder than kids drinks, It'll be on the house. Hey, Melanie and Miltiades, time for work. Get back behind the bar and serve some drinks for our customers. Don't die out there... Naruto."

The girls smiled at each other before they strutted over to Naruto's sides. "Hey, next time you are around the neighborhood give us a call"

"And we'll come running. After all..."

"You're our Paladin in dark armor!" The twins spoke at the same time as they kissed the teen's cheeks. Afterward they chuckled to themselves a bit while returning to work.

Naruto himself went ahead and left the building as he touched his cheeks, "Better keep that a secret from the girls. Cassandra or Teslad might go ballistic and hunt them down."

The red haired boy walked through the city that held small businesses and homes. It was an old town where everyone knew each other and there is always something to do around here.

Naruto stopped near an electronic store and looked at the displayed TV that was showing five beautiful women. He walked in and pretended to be shopping but in actuality was listening to the show.

_"In recent news, the sisters of "Hunteresses" are returning home after destroying a vampire village and a member of the true ancestors. Chiffon, the only member that we managed to get a word from, recited. 'That we are going to see off our little brother. That's why we had to rush with some of our plans.' This shocking news about their newest addition to the executioners has taken the world by storm. Who is this little brother of the most strongest mages in history?!"_

The red haired teen left the store after hearing the news and smiled mischievously to himself. "Hmmm… I wonder how long will it take for them to figure out my existence? Oh well, as long as I can do my job without and disturbance I don't care." Naruto finally began running as he saw the place where the ceremony was being held at.

After sneaking through the guards, Nartuo spotted a blonde girl that was a few years older than him standing beside a gathered crowed. "Hey, Nekane!"

The girl smiled after recognizing the voice that was calling her and made some room for her friend to slid on by, "Hello, Naruto. What took you? You almost missed the ceremony." Nekane chastised the boy a bit.

"I needed to say some goodbyes... can't leave my friends without letting them know where I'm going, right? So, where's Adam?" Naruto asked as he watched some children receive their graduation papers and the gathered spectators were clapping.

"He never came. Apparently, he was chosen to go back home in Kyoto for a special mission that he needs to be accomplish most urgently. Oh, be quiet, Negi is next!" Nekane said as she watched the scene before her with great happiness. She did take care of the red haired child ever since Naruto came to this town which was quite some time ago, mind you.

Naruto though was thinking about his friend Adam. 'Hmm... I know we were planning on doing some missions but with this new mission he now received... damn, may have to take that job in Japan after all.'

The boy was tugged out of his thoughts as he saw the crowd dispersing, indicating that the ceremony was finally over. Naruto sees Nekane and Negi walking up to each other and begin talking. He walked fast and caught up with them. "Hey, Negi! Congratulations on finally passing magic school, and you too, Anya..." he turned to see a red haired girl of the same age as Negi walk up to them.

"Hehe, thanks Naruto! So, Negi, what job did you get? I'm going to be a fortune teller in London." She cheerfully declared as Naruto suddenly became more interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, what did you get for an assignment? If it's somewhere I know, than I have friends who can help you out in case you ever run into some trouble."

Negi smiled as he opened up his scroll. "I don't know what I got yet, so let's see..."

Naruto face was filled with amusement as he saw what was written in the scroll. 'Teacher in Japan. Oh dear, this isn't going to end well for him.'

While the trio of magicians left to get explanation for the job, Naruto himself left with a knowing smile. "Heh, so it looks like that we'll be working together after all. Oh well, I need to get back to my house and grab the rest of my equipment in case Adam returned early."

Naruto dashed at such an incredible pace that it seemed like he was one with the wind. "Heh, just another mile to go!"

Besides the other many skills and techniques he had mastered, his physical abilities were his most favorite. He and his family specialized in doing this. While he wasn't at their caliber yet but a few more years of training will fix that!

Naruto finally arrived at his home which was a mansion surrounded by wide gardens that were filled with the most amazing flowers. He smiled gently as he slowly walked towards the entrance while taking in the beauty around him.

He may have been born into a high class home but he never really gave a damn about the rich society and other useless things that were related to it. After all... he was going on dangerous missions and the rules of fine dining weren't useful for his line of work... unless you count on using them for espionage.

Naruto opened the doors and saw that the home was quiet. "Guess they're not home yet... good, it will give me enough time to pack up undisturbed."

The red haired boy entered his room which was filled with toys, weapons, blueprints, and various tools. "Alright, I need that... and this... also that... maybe this... ohh, I know I need that... hey, I thought I lost this one... gonna bring it as well." He stacked the weapons into a pile after finishing with his selection.

"Alright, seal!" With a puff of smoke Naruto's weapons were sealed into ten scrolls. He picked them and placed them into his bag. "Now to get to my new job before anyone returns." He muttered to himself silently.

The teen leaves his room and jumps over the railing to get to the first floor. "Almost there... *BOING!*"

Naruto was suddenly stopped by a pair of double E-breasts. "So close..." He took a step back and saw five beautiful women standing in front of him.

The first woman was in her early twenties, she had very long blonde hair, gold colored eyes, and a very buxom figure. But her stoic face along with aura of superiority made her feel like a queen. She looked stoically at the boy before engulfing into a tight hug, smothering him right between her huge breasts! "I missed you..."

Naruto was trying desperately to get away from the soft mountains before he was suffocated. "Cassandra... can't... breathe..."

Death by boobs... not a bad way to go...

Naruto's hands twitched as his entire head was in between the soft mountainous, until a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him out of the women's grasp. Naruto looked behind himself to see a closed eyed girl smiling sweetly at him. He smiled gratefully as the red haired teem was saved. "Thanks, Chiffon-nee."

"Hmhm, no problem! I'm glad that I could help." Chiffon smiled back kindly at him. She physically resembled an average teenage girl, but Naruto knew that she was at least twenty times stronger than she looked… after all... she was the one who made him physically quite strong. He looked at her brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle. She was the second youngest of the sisters but still as beautiful as the rest.

He looked at the next girl who was in his sights. She had long pink hair, done up in two pigtails and golden eyes. She had a modest bosom and a pretty face. She had gentle aura around her that screamed kindness and motherly sweetness.

"HEHE! We missed you Naruto!" The pinkette then proceeded to hold him, thankfully not smothering, with her generous body. However, her face quickly twisted into a dark expression... well actually only her smile became menacing looking as she slowly turned her head. "You've been out in a club again... weren't you?"

Naruto looked away, technically when he took the job he was considered an adult but his sisters still treated him as a baby. They pampered him almost all of the time and occasionally one of them would volunteer to stay behind to watch over him, even though they knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself. "Yeah but only because Junior and the twins had thrown me a farewell party. I just drank some juice and no alcohol, and yes, I didn't let any of the strange girls make advances on me."

The girl nodded firmly and the chaos around her disappeared. "Okay~! I just don't want you to hurt yourself and stay safe."

Naruto smiled gently at his sister's care for his wellbeing, until his cheek was pinched insanely hard! "YOWCH! Teslad!" The red haired teen yelled as he looked to his left to see a stoic girl with vacant expression. Though to anyone else it may have been an empty look but it was a grin of victory to the sibling's eyes. "Stop that, it hurts!"

Teslad had thick, shoulder-length dark purple hair and golden eyes. She wore a short white coat and a black skirt for the group photo. Her physique is rather modest when compared to her other sisters, not too small but also not too large. "..."

"Yeah, yeah. At least I keep my promises!" Naruto shot back at Teslad who walked away. Then he looked back at his pink haired sister. "Hey, Windy, why are you guys back so fast anyway?"

The most motherly of the six siblings giggled. "Because we want to celebrate on you receiving your hunter status! Now you can join with us on execution missions!" Despite the dark sentence she just spoke, she was truly happy that they can finally always be together again.

However...

"I'm sorry... but I can't join you guys..."

The five sisters were shocked at what they heard with Chiffon being the first one to break out of it. She was only able to mutter a single word. "Why?"

"Adam and I agreed that we would make a team and then try to make our own place in this world." Naruto explained as he was slowly moving towards the door if things went south.

Windy May looked down in sadness. "You don't like us anymore?"

"No! No, no, no! It's not that at all! I just don't want to be known as the only male in the team or weakest link!" Naruto shouted in order to fix that little misunderstanding.

"We... don't... care..." Teslad spoke as she gained a defiant look. It's as if she was ready to kill anybody who would try to disagree with her... thankfully that it wasn't her family.

The red head sighs as he knew they didn't but. "I do. I'm adopted remember? I mean, I'm actually proud that I can at least make you guys fight seriously for a few minutes but that's all I can do... I want to get stronger in my own way. Please... can't you let me do this?" Naruto asked and hoped that they will. He doesn't really mind joining up with their team but it'll be hard for him to become strong if they continued pamper him like they have being doing up until now.

The four sisters looked at the oldest of the siblings who nodded sadly. "*sigh* I… agree... bring Adam here and-" Cassandra started to speak but was cut off by her beloved brother.

"Adam left for Kyoto for a long while so... I have to take my plan B. I'm going to Mahora. The dean said I can stay there as a history teacher. I would also be a hidden guardian like some of the students and teachers there." Naruto spoke fast in hope that they had forgotten about that mishap in Kyoto since the dean was related to them.

Needless to say they all gain infuriated looks, as if slapped by their worst enemy. Chiffon spoke after calming herself, "One... semester..."

"What?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"You'll have one semester. If your class does well... we'll let you stay. But we'll also come to do some surprise inspections to see if you are doing your best..." 'And maybe convince you to stay with us... with pleasurable methods...' Chiffon thought the last part to herself and looked away with a blush.

Naruro smiled happily and pumped his fists. "Alright! I won't let you down! I, Naruto Aoi, will pass this test!"

Despite knowing that that their little brother will be leaving the next day, they still smiled happily along with him. Naruto always did make them smile when they were sad. Despite him being a brother not related by blood, they still love him as a true family member... and maybe that love will someday turn into something more as well.

Windy May hugged him tightly and declared. "Let's have our party until he leaves!"

That night was filled with merry moods and treats as the family of siblings celebrated for their brother... he was going to walk a path of a hunter and he needed to treat each day like it was his last.

_**AK: well, I hope that will convince you all to stay tu for the rest! Yup, I made Naruto became siblings for the Legendary Pandora from Freezing and added some characters and elements from RWBY. **_

_**Also, I have a good idea for a harem...but I decide to let you guys tell who should I add. Yup, tell me who should be in Naruto's harem. But...you must at least give me a reason at least one sentence for each girl. For the limit I think seven girls will be enough. And if you want you can choose some RWBY girls or Naruto's sisters even just give reasons why. Until next chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AK: Wow, I didn't know this would popular! So, now on to the question and answers. _

_Jose19: This mostly a Naruto crossover with Negima that has RWBY and Freezing elements. So Naruto mostly hoped that help._

_Eniox27: That was good reasons hope you stay to read this._

_Zero: Good backgrounds will put that into consideration. _

_Soundion: Good reasons, please continue to read this_

_Sevenkings: Nice choices and reasons, stay and resd to see if they are in. _

_Zerozeno: hmm...interesting choices. Stay tuned for more information on them._

_NaruFu Fan: Out of all the reviews you gave the best one. So please know that you made major effect in my choices._

_Gojira: Maybe~_

_Monster Omnitrix: Nope sorry._

_Markaim: Note with your reasons, hope you stay to continue to read this._

_Dino: No_

_DragonPony22: Just as NaruFu Fan you made some mass effect on the harem and with such interesting ones that most definitely have a good chance in. _

_Now remember that until the Kyoto arc the harem won't be official. So review WITH REASONS WHY! But for now please enjoy the chapter. _

Naruto is sitting in a train compartment room while waiting for the arrival of his next destination for his new job. He really loves traveling as it is a great experience to learn something new. Usually his sisters wouldn't let him go on such trips unless half of them were present near him.

The first time they had actually allowed him to travel by himself was when he went to Beacon Academy, one of the greatest schools for Huntsmen and Huntresses. His sisters were all graduates of that school and were the best from each of their respective class with Cassandra being the most powerful out of all five of them. His sisters can be considered being on the same category as "The Legendary Thousand Master" himself... pfft... yeah right!

They are WAY stronger than him, why? Easy... physical strength.

It's a bit of a common knowledge that magic users are often physically weak as they rely heavily on magic to boost their own strength and that said strength doesn't last long. His sisters took advantage of that weakness by focusing their own magical energies into barriers and increasing their already immense physical abilities beyond the limits of any mage's capabilities. This in turn made them almost invincible against all types of mages, monsters, and spirits... after all, in the magical world, everything relies heavily on magic.

Naruto smiles as a maid approaches him with a cart that held tea. "'Ello! Oud und vant tea?" She asks with a heavy accent.

"Sure, I'll take some black tea with royal milk. Any cookies in that cart ma'am?"

The maid nods as she roles in the cart into his private room. "Ja, but unly chocolate. Is it goot?" she says while pouring the tea into a fancy tea pot.

"Yes, please. Ah, thank you." Naruto pays and tips the woman as she left the tea pot along with a tea cup and fifteen cookies. Naruto looks outside through the window... to see a night sky and passing clouds.

Sky trains: best secret way to travel in the magical world. These trains use a high level cloaking magic spell while they "ride" towards their destinations.

Naruto pours his royal milk into the steaming pot of tea. He then pours the contents of the pot into his cup and watches it be filled with nice tan colored liquid. Before he can take his first sip, a calm smile graces his face. "This isn't the train to Kyoto... Adam."

A tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards came into his room... through the window. The most noticeable trait about his appearance is the mask he is currently wearing, which obscures his eyes and upper face. This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow vision. The man wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω, the last letter in the Greek alphabet. To finish it all off he wears a black belt with white domino marks on it.

The man bows apologetically. "Sorry for dropping in like this."

Naruto shook his head while elegantly drinking his tea, like a true gentleman. "Do not worry about it... so, what brings you here?"

Adam takes a seat across from Naruto, breaking his stoic face with a kind smile. "I heard from Cinder that you're going to that prestigious all girl academy. Heh, decided to get a girlfriend? You're finally growing up, I'm so proud."

Naruro blushes slightly from the embarrassing comment but quickly composes himself. "Shut up. Anyway, mind telling me why you took that mission?"

Adam nods and explains. "Listen, I heard that Aurora is there... or at least the thing we need."

"You know as well as I do that 'we' means you guys..." Naruto interrupted Adam who sighs at hearing that. "Don't get me wrong, I will fight to protect you guys but I still don't approve of what your people did, even more so for what you and Neopolitan did it to my underclassmen."

Adam took off his mask letting his partner look at his eyes. "You know that they were never in any real danger. I wouldn't hurt Blake or the other girls. Same goes with Neo as well... you know how she listens to you almost religiously... though she did went a bit too far with Yang..."

Naruto smiles as he knows that it was true... however. "I just don't want Cinder or the White Fang to think that they can always have their way without the fear of consequences."

Adam sighs and nods before looking back at Naruto. "You know, your sudden graduation from Beacon got team RWBY and JNPR going all crazy. You should have told them that you were leaving." Adam advises his friend who gave a sad smile in return.

"Heh, you know I wouldn't have been able to leave if I did that. Junior and the Malachite twins were the ones who helped me become a hunter since I can't use magic, they also supplied me with other means of fighting as well." Naruto pours the last of the tea into his cup. "And besides, the Mahora festival will allow them to visit me... It's not like I'm cutting off all of my ties, I will call them when I can."

Adam nods as he opens the window and sits on the wooden still. "Alright… oh, before I forget, Neo practically forced me to give you this." Adam passes him a wooden box. "Since Cinder is counting on me to make a strong alliance with the White Fangs our plans will be delayed. Also, Neo has taken some time off work since Romen is in jail, and she will head to your school when she can get the chance."

"Why?" Naruto asks and Adam simply shrugs.

"Don't look at me for answers. That girl is more mysterious than the meaning of life. Alright, I really have to go now. If you ever need any help just send THAT to contact me." With that said Adam drops himself into whatever place the train was above, most likely his destination... or another train.

Naruto opens the box to see a sword and a sheath... oh crap... this is Adam's personal weapon! He then notices a letter with white, pink, and brown coloration laying in the center of the box... it can't be more obvious that it's from Neo.

He opens it up hoping to get a logical explanation... but only sweatdrops at what is written in it: 'Naruto, sorry for hurting your friends. I stole this to as an apology, and to make you feel better... don't tell Adam... P.S. Look at the back of the box.'

"Huh? Why the bac- OH MY!" Naruto blushes as he sees a picture of a very pretty young girl wearing a tri colored bikini. She was winking while giving a peace sign, and there were also some words written with a black marker at the corner of the picture. 'Till we meet again!'

Naruto stuffs the picture into the box while smiling at his new weapon. He then frown. "*Sigh*... I wish I could use magic." While Naruto has magical energy in him, but he simply hasn't found a way to release it. His sisters said that as long as he keeps trying, one day it will happen.

But even if he did manage to find a way to use it, he still needed a pretty old teacher with both new and old knowledge in the ways of magic for him to learn and adapt magic into his fighting style. Oh well, he'll worry about that later when he faces something that requires more than physical strength.

He looks at his watch and sees that it will be another few minutes before he arrives at his destination. He opens his suitcase and takes out a few photos that had him with eight other individuals, who were mostly girls, in them. Four of them were hugging him while the other four were smiling and enjoying the comical situation.

One of the girls was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her hair is even black with a red tint to it. She was hugging Naruto by the waist and was wearing a cute pout on her face with a hint of blush on it.

Besides her was another young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays a crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. She was looking away with a blush, trying to pretend that she is not interested in the blonde male despite that fact that she was hugging his right arm.

On the left side of Naruto were two other girls. The one who was practically rubbing his shoulders was a teenage girl who was wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there were two small, golden buttons. She is wearing a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She's wearing black shorts under her belt, which resemble a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She's wearing brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She's wearing fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She was giving a cheesy grin as she had her cheek placed against his.

The last wasn't exactly hugging as she was simply holding his left hand in her own right one. She was young girl of light olive complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. The girl wears a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are belladonna flowers. She's wearing black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. The dark girl is also wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. The girl was smiling lightly and had the smallest blush out of the four girls.

Naruto smiles. "Team RWBY; Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. Hope you girls are alright..." he looks at the next photo which was him with the Malachite twins. In the photo he was dressed in red suit with black mirrored sunglasses. This photo was taken the day when he started working with them at the bar. When he first met those girls they were quite hard to talk to but Naruto was able to crack those hard shells and they soon became good friends.

He takes out another pho... wait... what the hell...?

The photo he just took out is quite old and in it Naruto was standing in the center with two girls by his side... but that's not weird thing about it. The weird thing is that his sisters are also in the picture but WAY younger than they are now! They looked like they were in their teenage years... the same age they first started their Beacon Academy years.

Looking a bit closer at the photo Naruto notices that besides his sisters there are four other women in it that he has never seen before... a stoic hard looking red haired girl, a dark Hispanic girl with creamy blonde hair, a cocky American with dark blue short hair that touched her shoulders, and-

Naruto's body begins trembling as he looks at the last girl. "Sa...wa..tari... Isuzu..." the girl could've been mistaken for one of his sisters with how sweetly she was smiling in the photo. She had long pink hair that touched a bit the upper middle of her back.

_'Aww... he's such a cutie Cassandra-senpai... really cute... hmmm... I wish he was my little brother... I really wish so...'_

Naruto could have sworn that he has just heard an overly sweet voice that held a dark obsession underlining...

_'Hey, Naruto I want play a game... it's called house. I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy... and we need to sleep together... naked...'_

Naruto holds his head as more voices came but this time they were his sisters. He hears how they are shouting for some reason…

_'Give me back my brother this instance... and I'll only partially kill you from the waist down, Isuzu!'_

_'NO! HE'S MINE! MY PERFECT, PURE BROTHER IS MEANT ONLY FOR ME! NOT FOR FAKE HUMANS LIKE YOU! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIS REAL ****** TO HAVE HIM!'_

_'No he isn't! Naruto is my brother!'_

Then, the trembling stopped all of a sudden and Naruto felt his mind go blank for a moment... as if someone pulled out the plug of information. As he desperately tries to search for any more memories left in his mind, at the back of his neck a symbol begins glowing dimly and it looked like the kanji for 'repressed'.

Before Naruto can notice it the train stops gently signaling that he has arrived at Mahora.

Naruto grabs his bags before jumping out the window... hey it's more fun and trendy this way! "YAHOOOO!"

The youngest sibling of the Aoi family falls in a lazy laid back position. "Wow... that is one big school!" Naruto yells as he looks at the giant building. "Crap! Did I even pack a parachute?!" The boy quickly gets out to his lazy form and instead goes into a position that allows as much resistance to the wind as possible. It will at least give him a little more time before his impact with the ground.

Naruto looks at himself and sighs knowing this was going to hu-… wait... A BIG TREE!

Naruto smiles as he takes out two knives and stabs them into the tree's bark and circles his way down. He then pulls them out of the bark and safely lands on the ground. "...Phew… that was a close one."

"Hohoho! Indeed! It's been far too long my dear boy!" An elderly and cheerful voice came from behind Naruto.

He turns around to see an elderly man wearing an orange yukata with a long white beard smiling grandfatherly at the red head boy.

"Old man Konoemon!" Naruto walks up to the headmaster and gives him a big hug. "I haven't seen you since my last trip to Kyoto! So good to see you again sir."

The old man chuckles and nods while Naruto broke the hug. "So, I take it that you are going to accept the job?"

"Of course, and let me say that I really appreciate this opportunity you're giving me." Naruto bows gracefully causing the old man laugh in return.

"I see, you have matured quite well since the last time I saw you! How about taking my granddaughter as your girlfriend?" Then headmaster jokes... or at least Naruto hopes he does.

Naruto scratches the back of his head and laughs awkwardly. "Uhh... let's just focus more on the job right now. I understand that you need a history teacher and extra guardian for the school security?"

The two walk slowly as the night sky filled with stars shines upon them. "You will just become a night guard of sorts with two other students, Mana and Setsuna. You all will have to stop an occasional passing by demon or criminal. Basically protect the school before anything disastrous can happen." Konoemon spoke while Naruto nods at every word but suddenly blinks when he felt a tight tug in his mind.

_'I'll always protect you, Oujo-sama!'_

The young hunter hears another female voice that sounded like an echo before it quickly faded away. Konoemon opens a single eye to see a dim glow on Naruto's neck. The headmaster's cheerful face changes into one of anger. 'They actually sealed everything? Damn fools... they don't know what will happen if it ever breaks.'

The old man shakes his head a bit before putting on a smile again and pats Naruto on the back. "So are you up for the challenge? I really want to see how a hunter works!"

The graduate of Beacon Academy smiles. "You bet! Not sure how I'll fare as a teacher but fighting?... heh just point me at a target and await for big results! So, where do I stay?" the red haired boy asks while fixing his bag's position a bit.

The old man gains a mischievous glint in his eyes as a diabolical plan start coming together in his mind. 'Hohoho, if this plays out well, those girls will have him back in their lives.' "Follow me, I know a student who wouldn't mind bunking beds with you, and she's one of the two that will help you at your job."

Naruto smiles and nods but then his stomach growls..."Wait, is there like a food store around here? Cause I only ate a few cookies and had some tea during my train ride here."

The old man laughs heartily and gives the boy a PDA. "Here, it has a map and your ID in it. The school faculty staff needs to have this with them at all times. This will also allow you access to your bank accounts, both magical and normal ones. The nearest food store should be a little ways toward your south. Meet me at the girls dorm when you get your snacks." Konoemon says before walking away.

Naruto nods and activates his PDA. "Naruto Aoi, age 15, blood type AB-, occupation teacher/Hunter, accounts green... wow. It has almost everything... I wonder if I can make calls with this thing to contact the guys back at Beacon."

After a few minutes of walking Naruto spots the food store and when he enters it, the sight that greets him makes his mouth water. "Cakes, soda, microwave pizzas, cookies, and... loooots of chocolate bars... THEY HAVE BELGIUM!?" Naruto yells as he immediately grabs some of the delicious candy.

As Naruto looks for more food he feels a tap on his shoulder but decides to ignore it... until it happens again... and again... and again... and... fuck it! "WHAT?!" Naruto yells as he sees six tough males in front of him, possibly from highschool. "Yeah what?"

The most confident one with blonde hair crack his knuckles and smirks. "Give us your food and we won't hurt you… too badly."

"Wait... are you... robbing me?" Naruto asks with slight shock, never having been in such a situation before.

"Yup..." The thug replies and smirks even wider.

"Ooohhh..."

XXXXXXXXXX

A MINUTE LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto happily leaves the store after beating up the bullies who tried to rob him and tying them up like a huge pretzel knot. "I love my life!"

The boy then proceeds to walk towards the girls dormitory but stops halfway when he felt something off. He turns back and looks at path behind to see… nothing... odd... he was sure something was off.

'Oh well, I'll worry about it later.' The boy mentally says to himself and continues his walk.

...

...

...

As soon Naruto was out of sight a woman with light pink hair comes out from behind a tree and smiles kindly at his direction. "Soon... soon... my obedient little brother… and husband..." Though from a distance the woman's smile looks sweet and innocent... but if one were to take a closer look they would notice how it resembles that of a mad person's.

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW MINUTES LATER, GIRLS DORMITORY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto finally arrives at the girls dormitory and spots Konoemon and a middle school aged girl standing at the entrance of the building.

The youngest Aoi sibling gives a calculated look at the girl and took in her looks. She has raven black hair and fine white skin, with red-brownish eyes. She also has her left side of the long black hair pulled into a side ponytail with orange ribbon. She wears the standard Mahora academy outfit, which allows her perfectly blend in with the students of the school.

The girl appears to be shocked to see Naruto, not surprising honestly since most Hunters and Huntresses are usually at the age of either college students or even adults. The only exceptions for that are him and his sisters who graduated within a year or two... in Cassandra's case only in six months.

The Hunter of Mahora smiles at the girl. "Pleasure to meet you! My name is Naruto Aoi, a hunter from Beacon Academy, and another hidden guardian."

The girl gains a hurt look after hearing his greeting but before Naruto could ask her about it, she bows. "Greetings, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki, and I will be happy to work with you from now on." she spoke neutrally.

Konoemon smiles while he puts his hands on the two teens backs and brings them together. "Well, you will also have to live with each other from now on! Naruto, I expect you to come to class early tomorrow."

"Wha- Wait! I-" Before Naruto could protest the headmaster quickly runs away, leaving only a dust cloud image of himself. "Wow... even Ruby would be jealous of that speed..."

Naruto turns to see Setsuna smiling at him... she is oddly friendly for a guardian. "Well, I guess it's time for bed. Please fellow me and I'll take you to my- ahem... our room."

"Ehh... sure. I lived with five sisters before I came here so it won't be that much of a difference." Naruto says, though his mind spoke otherwise... 'I doubt she'll ever crawl into the same bed with me like Cassandra does... or Teslad... or Windy May... or Lucy…. or Chiffon.' he thinks awkwardly.

The two walk inside and it didn't take them long to arrive at Setsuna's room. Naruto immediately notices how clean and empty it is. He tries to see if she has something, anything stashed up like a normal teenage girl would have… like his friends back at Beacon. Blake has her... romance stories, Ruby she has those animal pillows, Yang has those... UGH... boy band posters, and even Weiss has her makeup station.

But there is nothing in this room... it's actually quite sad.

Naruto looks at his roommate and takes out several scrolls. "Mind if I bring out my stuff?"

Setsuna just stares at him with a glazed over look before snapping out of it. "Wha... ah, yes, of course Naruto-san!" she answers hurriedly and blushes slightly from embarrassment. Normally Naruto would have asked what's wrong but he really needs to get his stuff out and put it all into place.

He looks back at his scrolls and picks out the one that has 'Everyday Crap' written on it. He then places in the center of the room and says "Kai."

POOF!

After the smoke clears Setsuna notices that there is now a big work desk, many various blueprints and other items stacked at where the scroll used to be.

Naruto pushes the desk to the window as moonlight shines upon it almost romantically. He then neatly places the blueprints on it. After that he walks backs to the items pile and takes out other mundane items like hair brush, toothbrush, bladed weapons brush, gun brush, bar barrel brush, gun magazine brush, gun silencer brush... he owns a lot brushes to keep his keep his weapons clean and at the maximum efficiency.

The hunter then takes out another scroll and unseals its contents revealing a futon, art supplies and a clock. Naruto looks at Setsuna who appears to be surprised by all this. "Hey, you can go on ahead and sleep. I need to work on some hunter stuff..."

"Oh... well... do you perhaps need any help with it? It wouldn't be much trouble." She offers while trying her best not to make eye contact. Thankfully, Naruto was already sitting at his desk and waves his hand in negative.

He picks out one of the blueprints and starts to draw something on it. "Nah thanks... I'll go to bed soon as well. Don't wait up." He turns back and smiles sincerely at Setsuna who in return nods and walks towards her bed. The boy continue to work quietly as he is tries to think of a new weapon.

Naruto smiles, he likes to design his own weapons and then fix any flaws it might have. The young hunter is trying to think of a weapon that has some chainsaw properties in it... hmm... it might be a little more on the difficult side.

*BINNNG*

Naruto hears his PDA vibrate and looks up... only to frown when sees the caller's number, Gengo Aoi. The boy sights and picks up the device. "Hello?"

_"Hello son. Cassandra told me that you passed your hunter tests. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Maybe it's because that it's none of your business?" Naruto answers with some edge in his voice. He quickly looks behind him to check if Setsuna is awake and sighs in relief that she is asleep.

_"Naruto, if you needed a job I could have called an old friend to help. I still can if you need to."_

"No… look, I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told my sisters, I'm not taking handouts! Just... just don't call me unless it's an emergency. Good bye." The adopted son then quickly hangs up and sets the PDA at the corner of the desk.

The boy rubs his hand on his face, feeling very tired just from having the short conversation with that man but decide not dwell on it too much and continue to work. "...I can't stand that lying bastard..." He mutters to himself silently.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN HOUR LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna wakes up and gets up to get a glass of water. When she is about to reach the sink she stops and looks to her right to see Naruto sleeping on his desk. He is snoring lightly and a cute, small trail of drool has escaped from the side his mouth.

Setsuna smiles sweetly at this, she picks up Naruto from his seat and places him on his futon. She then places a blanket over his body and brushes her hand slowly through his hair. "There... I hope you are comfortable..."

She continues to stroke his hair for a few minutes before stopping. She takes his hand into both of her own and leans in close to his ear. "I missed you... Naruto-san." she whispers as Naruto grips her hand tight. "I won't let you down… and I will never allow that woman to harm you ever again."

Setsuna then stroke his cheek gently before going back to her own bed. "Sleep well..."

XXXXXXXXXX

?

XXXXXXXXXX

An old man is sitting behind a desk and is reading some documents. He has graying black hair and is wearing a white lab coat. This man is none other than Gengo Aoi, Naruto's adopted father.

"Naruto... what did I do to earn your hatred?" Gengo sighs and continues with his work until Cassandra brakes open his office door and walks in while heavily panting,

"Father! My picture is gone!" She shouts, panic clearly evident in her voice.

Gengo stands up in shock. "What?! Was anything else taken!?"

"No, just this one picture." She informs him before looking down. "I really hope this isn't the doing of _that _woman. Hasn't she almost ruined his life once already? Why would she possibly do this…" Though her voice was gentle and soft, but the underline tone could make hell itself freeze over.

Her father thinks for a moment before he walks up to her and gives her a sealed envelope. "Here... that will reseal everything... just do it as secretly as possible."

"Yes father... I won't let anyone hurt my brother, not even them!" She swore as the goddess of a woman left.

Gengo sighs as he rubs his temples. "Maria... what would you do? I'm completely lost in this situation... all because of the Uzumaki clan..."

_**AK: Well, now that the mood is set. Now please wait for more chapters to reveal his past and fun! Anyway like I said if you want a girl in a harem give a reason why...more reasons the more likely she'll be in it.**_

_**So please think and write please have a nice day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Azureking: Hey everyone! I was extremely happy from the fifty reviews that I actually made a 7000+ chapter! Thanks for liking this so much and now onto questions that need to be answered**_

Jose19_**: Well, thanks for the complement…I think and I hope you stay around to read this as well as Freezing Shinobi. Which by the way will be next to be updated. Thanks as always for your input.**_

Raidentensho_**: Well Naruto is more a versatile fighter who uses the best items to give him an advantage like an assassin or ninja. And stay around to see if Pyrrha is in the harem hehe.**_

ben revel_**: what do you be your roughly going to be in it? Like the number of girls or how they become in the harem?**_

eniox27_**: Hey every good story needs a good stalker. Naruto isn't angst he just has some tough shadows he needs to step out of. Find out. Heh I knew you'd like that since her personality isn't know and that she is possibly mute, I decide to make her into a tease of a girl.**_

Soundion_**: Haha, indeed hot but scary. Haha, indeed but he is too dense to see why they wanted to sleep with him. **_

SevenKings_**: Thanks for the additional girls but unfortunately Negi and Adam are still males. **_

Royal Rebel_**: Thanks for the girls and know that you made waves **_

Xilonax Shiverflame_**: I hope that it's enough for you to stick around.**_

Arc-Angel-Of-Fire_**: Well, I hope that you will find this enough to stay and continue to read if not sorry not to meet your standards.**_

_**Please enjoy the chapter!**_

Setsuna wakes up when her nose caught a whiff of a pleasant aroma in the air. She looks at her room's foldout kitchen to find Naruto cooking with smile on his face. "Naruto?"

The said boy looks up and smiles at his roommate. "Hey, how do you like your eggs? Poached, scrambled, or sunny side up? Personally, I like mines with a bit of pepper and it can go either way."

"Uh... sunny side up... please." she says shyly, before quickly recomposes herself.

"If you're wondering what time it is, it's 6:00 a.m. We have another hour before school starts. You're not in a club are ya?" Naruto asks in case he made a mistake.

"Uh, I'm in the kendo club, but only attend it after school. Even then I usually just do training sessions there." The hidden guardian of Mahora academy admits as Naruto continues to smile at her.

"Well, then you are in no rush to eat quickly so take your time. This will also give us the pleasure to get to know each other better." Naruto places the meals he prepared for his student and himself on the table.

Her meal consisted of 2 sunnyside eggs, a sausage, some toast, and apple juice. His own meal was 6 scrambled eggs, 20 slices of bacon, ten slices of toast and bread, and a gallon of milk... he has a very fast metabolism. This was actually a light breakfast compared to his usual standards. "So, what would you like to know about me?"

Setsuna suddenly looks meek, playing with her food with a fork. "Uh, well... what kind of specialist are you? I mean as fighter."

"Hmmm… I'm kind of a jack of all trades. I don't have an area to focus on since my sisters were masters of different fields of weapons and magic... defensive magic and barriers to be more precise. During training they taught me some of their tricks. My eldest sister, Cassandra Aoi, is a master of swordsmanship and can punch a huge hole in a mountain with her bare hands because of her insane strength. Not to mention she is also a master of using plasma and machine gun types of weaponry.

The second oldest is Windy May Aoi. She mastered large area effect healing magic and has the most destructive power with her hammer. Her ability to bring back the dead if someone was dead only for a few minutes is amazing as well." Naruto lists his sisters powers. Even if he told the young student their weaknesses it wouldn't make a difference... his sisters are simply too damn powerful to be beaten.

Setsuna pales from the share imagination of having such amazing abilities. "Wow... I never thought someone could have such... astonishing family members."

"Ha! Wait till you hear about the rest of them! My third eldest sister, Teslad Aoi, is a master of sniping and close range combat. So far, she hasn't been caught in any espionage mission because of her stealth. She has never failed to eliminate any of her targets as well." Naruto says with no small amount of pride in his voice. "Then there's Lucy Aoi, the strategists of the family. Her high intelligence has turned many missions that were deemed to be suicide, into big wins. To top it off, her ability to channel natural lightning from her fingertips or during a storm is amazing! She doesn't even use magical energy to do it, making it all the more deadly.

And lastly, the second youngest sister, Chiffon Aoi, made her body so well in tuned with the magical barriers, that physical attacks don't even hurt her. She also raised her own strength to the point where she could break a foot thick steel as if it was a simple wooden stick." Naruto smiles as he had trained very hard to try and master some of their techniques. He is still quite far off, not even close to finishing any of them, but he can definitely hold his own ground against strong enemies with what he learned so far.

Setsuna coughs as some of the food got stuck in her throat from being surprised how powerful her roommate's sisters are. "Kami... so, what do you have?" She asks with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice for some reason.

"Nothing worth mentioning. I'm just a watered down version of them all. No special abilities or fighting style. I'm simple a versatile fighter at the front lines." Naruto admits but... he is proud of that one skill he gained without his family knowing about it...

Setsuna looks sadly at him. "Don't say that! There must be something that you have. Something only unique to you." She tries to reassure him.

"Well...tion..." Naruto mumbles as he looks away from Setsuna who just looks confusingly at him. The youngest Aoi sighs. "My Semblance... an ability from Remnant where people have a unique skill. This is mine..."

The boy lifts his has hand to his mouth and bites it... hard… to make blood spurt out and drip down his lips. "KAMI! HOLD ON I'LL GET A-" Naruto grabs Setsuna's wrist with his uninjured hand to keep her in place. "Please hold on... wha-..."

The girl's eyes widen when she sees the spilled blood float in the air and form a small sphere. "Blood Manipulation?"

"No, Iron Manipulation. I can make the iron in my blood tangible into solid objects, though it can become risky if it is used too much but..." Naruto's sphere of blood retreats back into his open wound and some steam comes out of it. After a few short moments, the steam disperses and reveals a healthy hand. "It also gives me fast regeneration. But my sisters could repair their organs as fast as this as well."

Getting over her shock, Setsuna finishes her meal and smiles kindly at Naruto. "But still, it's yours isn't it? A skill that you can be proud of?"

"Hmmm... yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, you should leave." Naruto says casually while drinking some soda.

Setsuna becomes offended by the rude words. "No, I want to continue talking and you're not going to stop me."

"No I mean-"

"But nothing! I-"

"Oi, class is starting in ten minutes and it takes eight of the ten minutes to get there!" Naruto yells.

Setsuna's eyes widen as she quickly grabs her school bag and races off to school. Naruto simply sits in his seat, smiling gently as her remembers the kind words that Setsuna said about him and his powers. "Hmmm...Forgive me for lying about that Setsuna…"

After finishing the soda, he stands up and goes to the bathroom to wash up. He still has a lot of time before the second period starts so he doesn't need to hurry. "Hmhm shodobop..." He sings a random song while turns on the shower.

As the warm water starts pouring down on him, he couldn't help but wonder what would happened if he had chosen a different side-career instead of a teacher? Normally, most Hunters and Huntresses don't pick up 'non-magic' career since their jobs since they consider their true jobs stressful enough.

Naruto sighs as he thinks about the jobs his sisters do. Besides being amazing huntresses, they are famous in the none-magical world as well. Cassandra is top supermodel, Teslad is a scientist, Lucy is a professor on Quantum physics, Windy may is a renowned doctor, and even Chiffon has a famous cake shop in Kyoto.

Naruto's parents aren't slouches themselves. His mother, Maria Lancelot, is a master class Huntress and a famous violinist that often travels around the world. However, she take time off from her work to raise him when he was still a little kid.

Lastly, his father... Gengo Aoi... Naruto doesn't exactly know why, but he never liked his father very much. Maybe it's because Gendo is always withholding information from everyone and doesn't reveal it unless it benefits him or his family. Naruto doesn't know what magical abilities Gengo possesses, but he does know that his farther runs the largest hospital in all of Tyoko.

All around the world he is often called as the most generous man, giving free checkups and even free operations for the children.

Naruto clenches his fist as he also knows one other important detail about his farther, a detail that really makes his farther standout in the **magical** world community.

Gengo… is a human extremist.

His father would give up his life to save humanity, but he wouldn't even bat an eyelash if any of the non-human races suddenly died off.

Naruto himself believes that every living on earth deserves a chance to live happily, despite what race they are.

Naruto is at least grateful that Gengo wasn't the type of person to commit genocides or start some sort of pro-human organization. But he still supports people who share his dislike for non-humans.

Naruto on the other hand, is a Faunus supporter. He always sends huge donations to various Faunus corporations and charities. At one point he even used to support the White Fangs, that is before they started becoming more like terrorists instead of a peaceful organization.

They repeatedly offer him to join them, but Naruto doesn't want to harm anybody innocent or be a part of their less then peaceful actions, so he always refuses.

After finishing with his shower and drying off, the boy puts on a red suit with a silver tie. He comb's down his hair... only to have it pop back into spikes. "Damn it… well; time to see the old man." Naruto teleports away... and the only evidence left that he was in this room is, a trail of a red flash.

XXXXXXXXXX

KONOEMON'S OFFICE

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto appears in front of the door leading to the headmaster's office. "Excuse me! Old man Konoemon, I'm here for my class roster!"

The boy enters the room to see three... "Negi? Ah man, what kind of trouble did you drag yourself into this time?"

After hearing his voice, Negi quickly turns around, causing the two girls that are near him to do the same. "Naruto-nii!" The ten year old boy suddenly jumps and hugs his brother figure. "Why are you here?"

Naruto ruffles his little friend's hair. "Heh, well my previous job got canceled, so I decided to take a job offer here and watch over your performance."

"Naruto?" A female voice inquires.

The boy in question looks up to see a brunette teen girl looking at him with slightly wide eyes. However, Konoemon raises his voice to stop Naruto's train of thought. "Sorry, I already had told my granddaughter Konoka about you."

"Ah, I see... anyway, my class roster, sir?" Naruto extends his hand and is given the students list. "Arigatou! Now, Miss Konoka and Miss Asuna, it will be a pleasure having you two as my students. See you both at class. Oh, and don't be late." With that said, he turns around and leaves the office.

Quietly walking through the hallways, Naruto looks over the given roster. It held the names of students from one, and only class he would be teaching. There were 31 students in total. "Ohh, this might be a good challenge."

The boy reaches his classroom and notices it is empty. "Might as well take a nap. There is still some time before my class starts." Naruto yawns and sits behind his desk. He then folds his arms into a makeshift pillow and lays down his head on it. It doesn't take long for sleep to take him.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_?_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Naruto sees... white... snow. _

_He looks up to see the whole sky completely white as a blank sheet of paper. He smiles as he watches the snow fall gently... until..._

_"Hunter Röshi, I have come to take away your Infinity."_

_Naruto quickly turns around to see... a teenage boy. He has black hair, wears some sort of scarf, and his outfit consists of a very low shirt and some dark pants with strange symbols. _

_The boy suddenly appears in front of Naruto and starts to choke him! _

_The teen's lips form into a murderous smile as he lifts his other hand to reach for Naruto's head. He then rips out something… and it's not his eyes, hair, teeth, or even brain… but a strange red orb._

_"NOOO!" A girl with tanned skin and green hair runs towards them while yelling. _

_The boy smiles gently at the girl. "Don't worry Hunter Fu, I'll collect yours after I fuse this with my soul. But first-!" He throws Naruto off a cliff that clearly wasn't there before. _

_Naruto's point of view suddenly changes as he was now behind the boy and the green haired girl._

_"Nrghhh..." Fu growls before lifting herself from the ground and flying away from the whole scene. _

_Naruto looks away from the fleeing girl, and back at the boy who's eyes turn purple when he looks at a distance. "Gengo…be ready for me and mother... soon, everything will die… and be resurrected."_

XXXXXXXXXX

MAHORA, NARUTO'S CLASSROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy gasps in fear from the nightmare he just had. "What the hell? That was weird... very, very weird."

*DING-DING DING-DING*

[Students, please attend to your second period class, repeat, attend your second period class.]

Naruto smiles as he was prepares for his class until Takahata walks in. "Oh, Takahata. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing really, just need a small favor, can we talk outside? I already informed the class representative about this." The older looking man asks.

Naruto nods, trying to get the rest of the nightmare out of his mind. "Sure."

The two leave the classroom and keep walking through the hallways until Takahata stops at an open window. He pulls a cigarette and lights it. He offers the pack to Naruto who only shook his head at it. "Sorry, but I can't. You know how body is a temple and all that stuff."

"Sorry, force of habit. So, a Hunter huh? Pretty good choice for a career... but I guess we can talk about that some another time, so instead I'm going straight to the point. Naruto, I want to ask you to watch over Negi. I know he is a prodigy and all, but he needs guidance, just like you and I once did." The smoker requests from the Hunter of the Aoi family.

Naruto looks out the window and smiles. "No need to worry. I'm already watching over him. He's like a little brother to me, so it's my job to look out for him. Anyway, quick question... it's about my mom…. Is she alright?" Naruto asks with a bit of innocence and sweetness in his voice.

The older man chuckles. "She's fine. Maria-sama is training a new team called the Freelancer. But she told me that she misses you and sends her love."

Naruto grins happily, like he just earned a well-deserved victory. "Cool! Anyway, I need to get back to my class! See you later."

Naruto rushes back to his classroom and quickly opens the door. "SORRY FOR BEING LATE!" He yells loudly, making the gathered student almost jump out of their seats. All of their gazes settle on the young Hunter walks with elegance until he reaches his podium, and turns towards his class. "Alright, sorry for being late again, had some teacher stuff to take care of. But since now I'm here, allow me to introduce myself. I'm your second period teacher, Naruto L. Aoi. This class is technically a free period for study hall, but I'll teach you mythology as extra credit."

Taking a quick glance over his entire class Naruto spots the two girls that were with Negi back at the headmaster's office, and Setsuna. "Okay, I guess since it's the first day of school... we'll have a test."

The giggling girls quickly went silent when they hear those words leave their new, hot teacher's mouth.

"Awww!" the girls whine at the announcement of having a test during their first day of school.

"No? Hmmm…. Okay! How about this: we'll go around the class from student to student and each one has to say one thing about themselves, in return, you get to ask me a question. I'll give you a hundred for the test as well! Deal?" Naruto smiles cheerily as he always wanted to be a cool and fun teacher.

The girls begin to cheer and thank Naruto, who takes out his roster and looks at the students... and then sweatdrops. 'Do they realize they have a ghost for classmate? Well... I'll ask her after class.' "Uh, Yūna Akashi, you go first!"

Yūna is a black haired girl with a right side ponytail. She gives him a mischievous smile. "Hi! I'm Yūna Akashi and I play basketball. My question for you sensei is... are you single?" She asks. Most of the girls lean over the edge of their desks to hear the answer.

Naruto laughs nervously. "Well... yes... I broke up with my girlfriend a few months back. Okay, third seat, you're next." Naruto points to the next girl who smiles at him.

This girl has red hair like him, but it was leaning more towards an orange flair. "Hello, my name is Kazumi Asakura! Aoi-sensei, as a member of the school newspaper, I wish to know where you came from."

Naruto nods, liking this girl's straight forward attitude. "I was born in Kyoto, Japan on October 10th. But I was adopted by Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi." He can clearly see the amazed looks the girls have after hearing that. "I was raised between the two while living in different parts of the world. But I spent most of the time with my father and sisters in Wales. Alright, next girl, take it from here."

The said girl has blue hair with two long braids in the front, and a lazy look in her eyes. "Yue Ayase... I'm in the Library Exploration club. Are you related to Negi-sensei?" she asks before drinking out of a juice box... that has pea soup juice written on it.

"No, we're simply old friends and neighbors, in fact, I used to babysit him when he was still a toddler. Alright, who's next?" Naruto asks and the next girl raises her hand.

"Um, my name is Ako Izumi and I help the nurse as an aid. Aoi-sensei, are you by any chance related to Windy May L. Aoi? The famous doctor?" The girl asks. She has light blue, short hair and red eyes.

"Yes I am… and before any of ask, yes, I'm also related to the supermodel Cassandra, the scientist Teslad, the professor Lucy and the cake shop owner Chiffon. There are all my sisters who I love very much, and please don't use my last name so much. It makes me feel old." Naruto admits to the girls, well it's mostly because it reminds him of his father.

"I'm next! My name is Akira Ököchi and I am on the swim team. My question is... do you like swimming?" she asks and Naruto nods in return.

"Yeah, my mom used to take me and my sisters to the water parks whenever she could. Alright, next is... Misa Kakizaki."

This girl smiles mischievously like Yūna, causing Naruto to get on the defensive, knowing that he'll have a few teasers like Yang and Cinder here. "Hehe, my name is Misa and I'm on the cheerleader and chorus clubs! And my question is... what kind of girls you like?!" She yells.

Naruto sigh. It seems he is correct in his assumption. "Uh... I guess... maybe a girl who likes to take charge, but also knows when to stop when things seriously start to get out of hand. But honestly, I don't really care. I believe that one day I'll find my true love and I will give my whole heart to her till the end of time." Naruto smiles sweetly and holds his hands over the area of his where the heart is, giving him a bit of a romantic flair.

"Okay... Asuna, I think your next, right?" Naruto announces, only to sweatdrop, again, when the girl looks angrily at him.

"Yeah, yeah! I work at the newspaper route... hey, are you like Negi?" she asks with her eyes narrowed at him.

The hunter sighs. 'Not even an hour has passed since the class started and my identity as a mage is already discovered.' "Well, I'm just a simple teacher like him… and not a kid… if that's what you're asking. Alright, let's go to the next girl." Naruto says in haste to his class, not wanting to give Asuna the chance to pry more about it.

"I guess I'm next. My name is Misora Kasuga. I run the track and field club. Naruto-sensei, what's your favorite food?"

Naruto hums, thinking about the question. "I guess any type of meat."

The next girl that speaks, surprises Naruto. "My name is Chachamaru Karakuri... I'm in the tea ceremony club."

'A ghost, two guardians, and now a robot? Well, at least I can call Ruby to tell her that we found a good friend for Penny.' Naruto thought to himself while chuckling silently. "So, any questions miss?"

"None, I do not possess the need to ask. I suggest we move on to the next girl." The green haired robot says and Naruto simply nods in return.

The next girl raises both of her hands to make the entire audience look at her. "My name is Madoka Kugimya! I'm also in the cheerleader team, and my question is for you is… what type of boy are you?"

"Huh? Oh... uh… well, I'm a person that usually charges at things without much thought though, but I'm flexible enough to work with others if it means vic- *coughs* I mean if a better plan is thought up by them. Next please." Naruto blushes as he almost slipped on this one.

"Oh, oh, I am Ku Fēi! I like fighting and meat dumplings! Sensei, you seem fit, do you like fighting?" The tanned Chinese girl asks.

Naruto grins, making some of the girls blush from how manly he looked. "Hell yeah! I used to be in kendo, boxing and MMA clubs back at Bea... *coughs* I mean college. Despite my young age, they were really impressed with my skills." Naruto scratches the back off his head in embarrassment for letting it almost slip again. "Alright, the next girl is….-oh, Miss Konoe."

The girl smiles sweetly at him before speaking. "My name is Konoka... I'm the president of fortune telling club. My question is... did you spend some time in Kyoto when you were little?" She asks a bit shyly. Though some of the girls are confused on why she would ask such a question.

"Yes and no. Apparently, when I was younger my dad took me and my sisters there, but something happened to me during my stay and I can't remember much of it. We never came back there no matter how much I begged." Naruto says with a slight sigh, knowing that his father was simply looking out for him.

The next girl to speak smiles a bit creepily. She also looks at Naruto with quite a disturbing interest. "My name is Haruna Saotome, a member of the manga club! Do you like any of us here?"

Naruto smirks as he chuckles out loud this time. "My impression of you all... is that... I have no comment on that." Haruna just snaps her figures at her defeat. "Okay, Setsuna, you're next please."

The swordswoman nods. "I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki. I used to live in Kyoto. Sensei... do you... love your family?"

A confused expression appears on the young teacher's face from the odd question. "Huh?... well, my mom and sisters are the only ones I actually care about." Naruto is shocked that he just said that. "My dad and I had never seen much eye to eye. In fact, I often try to leave if we are alone in the same room."

All of the girls in the class are surprised at hearing that. Before anything could be said, the school bell rings. "Uh... we'll finish our little "introduction test" tomorrow, so hurry to your next class..."

All of the girls quickly pick up their bags and rush out of the classroom, well except for Setsuna who stays behind. She smiles sadly at her teacher. "Sorry, that just came out, I couldn't stop it."

"No... It's fine. I'm just a bit shocked that I said that. I usually try to not talk about him." Naruto says truthfully, feeling quite tired from the spoken honesty. "Hmm... anyway, your next class will start soon. You should hurry." With that said, Naruto exist the classroom, but before he can walk down the hallway, he hears Setsuna quickly run up to him.

"Sensei, matte!" Setsuna says and grabs his wrist. "I want to introduce you to Mana, the other guardian of the school, and talk about out patrols."

Naruto's tired expression turns into a curious one. "Sure, you can find me at our room when your classes are over."

Setsuna gives him a small, but happy smile that held massive amounts of joy. "Hai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

FEW HOURS LATER, NARUTO'S AND SETSUNA'S ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Currently Naruto is finishing writing a letter to some of his acquaintances. "And in conclusion... screw you guys!" The red haired write the last words jokingly. He then places the letter into the envelope and…. he is officially bored now.

"Ughh..." Naruto groans. While he enjoys having a relatively easy life like this from time to time, but without any action in it, things can get boring real fast.

The boy pulls out a Scroll, a device from Remnant that looks exactly like a computer tablet. He starts looking through some of the videos from his time back at Beacon academy. He watches how his friends interacted with one another, and how incredibly they fought Grimm.

He really misses them. Each and every day would eventful as something always happened to someone.

He is about to turn off the tablet but stops when a message pops up. "Hmm?" Naruto reads the message and sighs in both happiness and embarrassment.

_Subject: Where R U?! 8(_

_From: Ruby Rose_

_Naru, I heard from professor Ozpin that you got an early graduation! Why didn't you tell us!? You big meanie! You said you'd watch me become an awesome Huntress like your sister... and you too..._

_Arghh! No fair~, and your sisters won't even tell me or Yang where'd you went! Please, please, please, please tell me where you are! I... I... have something important to tell you! But please, promise me that when you hear it, you'll be as serious as you can! _

_With love,_

_Ruby Rose... NO! FORGET THE LOVE PART!_

Naruto chuckles at the cute message from his childhood neighbor and friend. When Maria took him to live with her while Gengo and his sisters did an important assignment, he lived next to the girl and her older sister.

Ruby was always following him around like lost puppy even when Yang was with her, trying to spend as much time as she could with him.

He remembers how Ruby and Yang often fought over the strangest things like who gets to sit next to him or getting a piggyback ride. When he asked Yao, Yang's father, and Maria about it, they would just grin like they were happy about something.

After shaking his head in amusement, Naruto is about to turn off his Scroll again, but stops when he sees another message pop up. This time from... his fiancé... Weiss.

_Subject: Explanation_

_From: Weiss_

_Dear Naruto Lancelot Aoi,_

_I am extremely angry and saddened by what you did. Though I am glad, truly, that you gained a Hunter status, but I am also very sad that you didn't let us know about it or at least said a goodbye before you left. Please let me know if you are well and if possible, the location of where you currently at. Remember that we are going to be wed eventually, and spouses shouldn't hide things from one another. _

_Excuse me if I'm being a bit selfish about it. Also, our school is going to have a field trip somewhere in the non-magical world so you can visit us... or... just me. Hopefully this message will reach wherever you are._

_With love and support,_

_Weiss Schnee, your fiancé. _

The male Aoi sighs at the message. He met Weiss during an extravagant party that was thrown in honor of Cassandra gaining her Hunter status. Naruto had sneaked off from his sisters who were trying to get him to dance with them, and Weiss did the same thing when her own sister, Winter, who wouldn't stop gushing over her.

They greeted one another for the first time at a balcony that they hidden themselves at. Both of them began talking about how their siblings were being too overly affectionate with them and how they sometimes just want to get away from them.

They continued to talk for about an hour until somehow (Naruto still blames his father for this) the party spotlight was turned on them. The young Aoi and Schnee quickly realized that their parents had most likely planed for that to happen so they decided to simply roll with it in order to avoid getting grounded.

They danced a simple, but elegant waltz that they were taught by their respective mothers. Everyone at party cooed at how cute and adorable both of them looked by trying not to make a mistake during their dance… well, not precisely everyone.

His sisters were quite upset for some reason. Cassandra even broke the ice sculpture of her image into pieces by tapping it repeatedly from annoyance. Winter... well... she froze the people standing next to her with her Semblance.

Anyway, he and Weiss managed to finish their dance without looking like idiots, which was quite hard with almost hundreds of people watching them. Both of them smiled and kept bowing at the gathered crowd until the Schnee heiress gave a peck on his cheek and went back to her parents.

A few years later Naruto was called into the Schnee company headquarters where Weiss and her father, along his own father and mother were waiting for him. The adults explained that they were planning on getting the two younglings betrothed and wanted their permission.

Now asking for something like that from two kids who were still too young to understand what was going on, and both of them were also a daddy's girl and a mama's boy respectively, they had only one answer...

Yes...

The two only much later found out what they had agreed to and oddly, Weiss didn't seemed to mind it, but Naruto did. He wanted to become a Hunter, a profession that easily made enemies, enemies who would hurt your loved ones to get to you. However, Weiss also declared that she wanted to become a Huntress, stating that Schnee should be strong enough to protect themselves.

Naruto shook his head again lightly from remembering all of that and is about to finally... OH, COME ON! Another message pops up and Naruto clicks on it to read it.

_Subject: Absence_

_From Blake Belladonna_

_Naruto, I have sent this message in hopes that you will be able to reply soon. I and the rest of team RWBY heard of the recent graduation that professor Ozpin has given you. I hope that you didn't involve yourself with the White Fangs again after we left Adam during the train mission. _

_Please let me know if you are alright or need assistance with anything. _

_-Blake Belladonna_

Naruto smiles as he remembers the secretive cat Faunus. They had met for the first time when the White Fang came to his doorstep and begged him to help stop a train full of biological weapons prepared to be used against Faunus. Being a kindhearted person that he is, he agreed to help to stop a possible genocide and asked for Adam's cooperation for the mission.

To show just how much they appreciate Naruto's help, they had another White Fangs member join them for the mission, which just so happened to be Blake.

The three of them worked together like a well-oiled machine and the mission went on smoothly, and it would have been finished without a hitch until they finally reached the cargo hold.

In there, Naruto had discovered that there weren't any weapons at all, that the creates were actually loaded with lots of building material used for building power plants and other electrical structures. At that moment Naruto had realized that the White Fangs had used him despite him funding their organization for years.

He and Blake abandoned the mission and left Adam behind since he knew all about it and didn't say a word. They released the train cart that Adam was at, which was empty of any cargo hold.

Naruto later felt bad for Blake when she revealed that she and Adam had a student and teacher bond that had to be cut if she ever planned to defeat Cinder and the White Fangs.

It was hard for her at first, but Naruto along with the rest of RWBY team managed to worm up to her heart and break her out of the lone wolf funk…. or maybe it's more of a lone cat thing…

Naruto sighs as he hears another massage pop on his screen. But his tired expression quickly turns into a smile, realizing that it will most likely be the last one and clicks on it to read.

_Subject: Where's my Hot Stuff? ^_^_

_From: Yang Xiao Long_

_Hey there~ hot stuff! I'll go straight to the point…. what the heck man?! You just up and leave us?! Not cool! Where the hell are ya? If you don't send me a reply soon I'm personally going to find you… and when I do, I'll punch ya in the gut…. twice!_

_With sexy love,_

_Yang!_

Naruto sighs again while smiling at the short, but quite passionate message. Just like Ruby, Yang was his childhood friend. He liked hanging out more with her than with his own sisters since she always talked with blunt honesty instead of being overly affectionate.

She would constantly drag him into the woods or into the city to play, which also often got him into trouble with his folks, but he never regretted it... though he does wish that Yang would stop calling him by that stupid nickname she gave him because of his hair.

Finally having read all of the massages, Naruto turns off the Scroll and is about to think of something else to do until he hears a knock on his door. He watches how a moment later Setsuna enters the room. "Hey, school over?"

"It ended early today, so now is the best time for you to meet the other guardian. I will take you to the Tatsumiya shrine where she resides. Konoemon-sama will be there as well." The swordswoman says.

Naruto nods as both of them exit the room and head towards their destination. While they walk in silence, Naruto fiddles with his PDA with a bored look, making Setsuna become worried. "Sensei, are you alright?"

"..." Naruto continues to walk silently while his eyes scan over the screen of the device.

Setsuna looks ahead while wondering what to do in a situation like this. 'This is not going well... I knew I shouldn't have asked that question. It seems that Cassandra-sama did keep her word and made Naruto forget everything.' Her hands clench into fists, tired of keeping up her professional facade like a good soldier. 'It's his right if he wants to know or forget it. They always push their ideals onto him without his permission.'

"Hey, Setsuna, we arrived at the shrine." Naruto speaks up and puts his PDA back into his pocket.

Setsuna blushes as she had spaced out without even realizing it. "R-right... hold on." Setsuna walks up to the shrine door and knocks five times, then three, and lastly two more before taking a step back when it opens to reveal a dark skinned girl with black hair. This was Mana Tatsumiya from his class. "Hello Mana, I brought Naruto-sensei so we can finally start the meeting."

The older-looking middle schooler smirks and nods. "Yeah, the headmaster is inside waiting for you two."

"Well then, let's get this over with." Naruto smiles and walks into the holy structure to see Konoemon sitting on a pillow while drinking tea. "Hey old man, so, what's this all about?"

The headmaster laughs as he sees the three sit down on their knees. "I just wanted you all to get to know each other better. Naruto, these two girls will be your comrades when you're out on patrols. Girls, this is Naruto Lancelot Aoi, an A-class Hunter fresh from the Beacon academy."

Mana looks at the redhead with a calculating look. "A-class? I heard most people who graduate from Beacon are B-class?"

"Special Exception, I took a harder than standard test that was specifically made for people of my caliber. Though it was very hard, I managed to pass and become an A-class." Naruto says honestly. "Actually, I have the video of it if you want to watch."

"Ho Ho Ho, I think we should do that, I'll go get some popcorn. Naruto, please start the video." The headmaster says as he goes to the kitchen to get the snacks.

Naruto takes out one his smaller storage scrolls and unseals a large, standard high definition TV. He plugs in his "Scroll" using a wire, selects the video they want to watch and presses the play button. The TV turns on and shows Naruto sitting on a bench while wearing white robes.

(Video begins to play)

_"Hi~! This is Naruto's L. Aoi test for his early graduation." The screen showed Melanie and Militia faces before it went back to the Hunter to be. "Hey, Naruto, how do you feel fighting against Hunters York, Maine, Wyoming, and Carolina today?"_

_The boy didn't look at the camera as he instead focused on reloading his guns, which were two pistols and a single rifle. "Not well, I have to take them down without a single knockout or I fail."_

_"Don't worry, Junior made all those weapons especially for this occasion. We all know you'll do fine." Melanie said with confidence. _

_"I agree, this will be easy for you so just believe in yourself, alright? We're going to be filming from the stands were your family is. Good luck..." Miltia said and quickly hugged Naruto before running with her sister towards the stands as a loud siren went off. _

_Naruto stood up and walked into a arena where he stopped in front of four people. One of them had an aqua colored armor, another had gold colored armor and the last two had white armors, but one of the two wore an odd glass helmet. _

_The boy bowed at them. "Thank you for being my opponents."_

_The woman in blue armor with orange hair nodded and gave him her hand which he shook. "You're welcome… you ready kid?"_

_"Yeah..." Naruto said slowly and walked a few feet back from them. "Ready?"_

_Without replying, the four rushed at Naruto, who quickly took out a grenade and throwed it at them before jumping back. _

_The gold and two white armored men get blown back by the explosion while the blue armored woman managed to avoid and dashed in faster. Once she was in range, she threw a punch at Naruto._

_The said boy managed to catch it and quickly performed a sweep causing the blue armored woman to fall, but before she hit the ground, the woman quickly kicked Naruto into the chess and made him gasp for air._

_Seeing the boy stunned, the glass helmet wearing man in white armor threw his own grenade at the boy who managed to regain his bearings quick enough to kick away the explosive at the other white armored man who looked surprised._

_"Hey Wyoming! Wakey wakey!" Naruto yelled but the bomb went off before he could say anything else. "Dammit! Messed it up."_

_Naruto quickly dodged to the side as the gold armored man tried to punch him. "Whoa!" _

_"Hey kid, try to focus more on the battle!" The man yelled as Naruto jumped up to avoid a low kick and then quickly responded with a roundhouse kick to the man's head. _

_"Offph!"_ _The man fell on his back and skidded on the ground for a bit from the share force behind the kick. _

_Just as Naruto was about to attack again, the woman in blue armor appeared in front of him and punched the redhead away. "York, you alright?" She asked the gold armored man who nodded before coughing a bit._

_"Besides getting my ass handed to me by a fourteen year old kid? Better than expected. Though, Wyoming is down for the count." He said as the only remaining white armored man lipped towards them. "And Maine is almost down. Wow, this kid is really good Carolina."_

_"We'll see..." The woman suddenly rushed in with great speed at Naruto who quickly brought out his two pistols and began shooting at her. _

_"Nice try!" She jumped up towards the arena's ceiling to avoiding the bullets, and once she reached it, she spring off it towards Naruto with even greater speed than before. _

_Once the pistols were out of ammo, Naruto discarded them and pulled out his rifle... but he wasn't quick enough in aiming it as Carolina punched him in the face, forcing him to drop the weapon._

_"I got it!" York yelled and grabbed it. "Whoo!"_

_"Maine, help me out here!" The woman yelled, but was surprised when she heard the sound of an explosion! "What happened?" She turned around to see York and Maine laying on the ground unconscious from the weapon unexpectedly blowing up into their faces._

_Naruto smiled at the woman. "The rifle was defective. Now, it's just me and you."_

_The two rushed at one another and threw punches and kicks that most martial artists would have difficult time mastering. _

_The hand to hand combat continued for a few more seconds before Carolina pulled out a shock baton and hit Naruto on the legs._

_He cried out from the sudden pain and numbness. "Shit!" Before he could do anything, the woman kneed him into the chin. _

_Naruto was launched off the ground and slammed hard against one of the arena's walls._

_When Carolina was about to declare her victory, she stopped when she heard a ticking noise and looked down at her chest. Her eyes widened when she saw some type of sticky bomb attached to it. "Son of a-!"_ _The bomb detonated and the woman was blown away unconscious towards her laying teammates. _

_The young Aoi male pulled himself off the wall. "That was... hard..." he said to himself before also fainting. _

(Video ends)

"Amazing!" Konoemon says with a proud parent tone.

Mana whistles after seeing how intense the battle was between Naruto and the experienced hunters. "Well, that clears any doubts I had. It'll be a pleasure working with you."

Naruto smiles in return and nods. "Thanks, but it wasn't really all that impressive since they were going easy on me. But still, I still passed and now I'm here."

Setsuna smiles proudly at Naruto as well she then looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "Mana, we have to go. Negi's welcoming party starts in a few minutes."

The dark skin girl nods and stands up along with Setsuna. "Tomorrow is when we start protecting the school, sensei. Setsuna will tell you more about it later." With that said, the two girls leave to attend the party while Naruto simply shrugs.

After saying goodbye to the headmaster the boy also leaves and heads towards the forest. When he reaches it, he summons his new weapon that Junior had made for him. He closes his eyes and thrust the staff at the tree closest to him, creating a decent sized hole in it when the weapon went straight through the hard wood.

Naruto then activates its shotgun nunchuks mode and starts to hit the tree once again, causing big chunks of it break off from the brutal attacks. He then shot out a blast out of the buckshot into the tree, destroying it, and leaving only a stump in its place.

He brings the two nunchuks back together and returns it into its staff form.

Grinning happily after trying out his new weapon, Naruto turns around to leave but...

"Naruto-sensei?"

Naruto eyes widen as he sees one his students standing in front of him…. and most likely witnessed him using his magic "You're-!"

Chapter End.

_**AzureKing: There now that prologue is over it'll be Negima plot from here on until the Kyoto arc. There will be some scenes with Naruto's past with RWBY and Beacon academy. And the sister visiting him as well which will bring in some shocking events. I hope you all like that Red VS Blue characters but unlike the rest they won't be mention as much only some references.**_

_**Also I have a poll who will find Naruto Hunter status but girls who know magic like Zazie, Chao, Evangeline and Chachamaru won't in it along with Setsuna, Asuna, Nodoka and Mana so please check it on my profile. And vote for your top three girls.**_


End file.
